Personal computers traditionally use only directly accessible resources to run programs and store files. But as network access has become more widespread, it has become feasible to run programs and store files using remote resources. The use of remote resources, commonly referred to as cloud computing, can allow a user to access a file or an application using any device that can access a network. Cloud computing can thereby reduce the user's need for local computer resources and assure the user that, regardless of which device is available, the user will be able to access an up-to-date version of a desired file or application.
Users of existing cloud computing systems often find new applications through serendipity or word of mouth. But if a user only finds applications that are highlighted on a top download list or that she knows to search for by name, she may miss out on applications that might better suit her purposes.